Tame the Beast
by XXcherrytreeXX
Summary: (This takes place in the HUMAN world a little after Twilight left BTW) Pinkie pie has always been the cheerful girl but what happens when she faints in front of Discord because of his negative energy and he HELPS her Is this bad boy as BAD as everyone says he is will she Run away from this Negative Boy like everyone else or will she be able to Tame the Beast. Rated T just in case


Tame The Beast  


**Okay I wanted something different and im a big fan Of Pinkie Pie X discord But i couldn't really find a fanfiction in human form were Discord was a TEENAGE boy and fell in love And it was about Pinkie pie so i made one this is set a little after Twilight returns home from the human world i own NOTHING enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Girl meet's Boy.

Pinkie pie heard her alarm clock she yawned and turned it off.

She stretched and got out of bed and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

She Always had trouble getting out of her nice warm bed after all ALL teenagers do.

She gave a light smile as she realized she would get to see her friends again if she went to school Her hair proofed out as she ran to her closet.

Let's see what should i wear today she asked herself.

she put on a sparkly dress with shiny shoes Too flashy she giggled at her own joke She put on regular pants and a brown T-Shirt to BORING she yelled she put on her pink skirt with balloons her shirt with a heart in the middle her blue small shoulder coat and a big purple bow belt she didn't forget her blue bracelet.

PERFECT it's so...so ME she yelled and ran downstairs.

Ms. and Mr. cake were already downstairs getting the shop read.

She grabbed a cupcake and ran to the door.

Bye Ms. and Mr. Cake Pinkie pie yelled Waving excitedly.

Bye have a good day at school they both yelled and watch her leave with smiles on there faces.

Pinkie pie smiled as she saw her friends waiting for her at the entrance.

HIIIIII she yelled and ran to her friends.

Well Hey Sugarcube been waiting for you applejack smiled.

Took you long enough Rainbow Dash stated.

Oh H-hi fluttershy said shyly.

What took you so long Darling? Rarity wondered.

Slept in Pinkie pie smiled as she said that.

U-um Hi pinkie pie heard another voice say.

She looked to see Sunshine shimmer her hair was straighten and she wore a plane white dress and white flats.

HIYA sunshine she yelled.

Each of the girls had took Sunshine shimmer under there wings after Twilight left and she turned out to be a nice girl when she wanted to be.

Pinkie pie smiled a little.

It's been Two months since Twilight left and they will never forget her but they had to move on all of them even if it hurt.

The first month was the hardest on everyone Applejack had started apple picking every chance she got, while Rainbow Dash Started more sports, Fluttershy Started taking extra shifts to be at the Shelter, Rarity Couldn't seem to stop stitching dresses, Pinkie Pie didn't even though PARTY'S that month to depressed to even think about it, even Sunshine shimmer got it hard she refused to ware anything to flashy after that and tried to be as shy as Fluttershy and blend in not wanting to cause attention to herself she refused to be popular ever again.

After a month though they all had a serious talk and they all agreed they should just try to remember Twilight because they all knew she wouldn't want them to grieve about her so they became brave for her and smile when they thought about her and they... well not moved on per-say but they each found there own way to cope with it.

Applejack was Apple picking and one day stumbled upon a boy named caramel and they are actually good friends now, while Rainbow Dash met a nice guy on the soccer team she joined named Sorian they seem to be a match made in heaven, Fluttershy on the other hand started hanging out with Big Mac Pinkie pie found out they actually a lot in common you know besides the fact they both don't talk much, And Rarity well she seemed to have taken a liking to her sewing teacher and from they way he looked at her when Pinkie pie saw them walking down the hall she could tell the feeling was mutual, Last but not lest Sunshine shimmer she actually had become quiet attached to Her Ex minion Snails (**I'm actually more of a Snails X Applebloom but since she wont be mentioned in here maybe once or twice im putting Snails with another character THIS ONCE**).

And her Pinkie Pie well she just throws party's after all the party girl doesn't always get the boys She Smiled when Applejack started teasing Rainbow about Sorain and they all started walking in school.

When all of a sudden everyone stopped except Pinkie pie who ran into Rainbow dash.

Ow why'd you stop Dashie Pinkie pie nearly yelled.

SHHHH Rainbow Dash shushed her.

Wh- she was cut off by Rainbow dash.

Look she pointed to a boy leaning agents the lockers.

He had silver hair and pale skin His eyes where both red he had greyish skin and was EXTREMELY tall and had a playful but mean looking grin on his face he had on a black leather jacket and ripped pants with black sneakers.

Sunshine shimmer whimpered and hide behind Applejack i thought he got expelled she whispered.

Who is he and why are we whispering asked Pinkie pie curious.

He's Rainbow dash pointed to the boy Is Discord He's a Senior and the reason why were whispering is because he is MAJOR danger zone He supposedly got Expelled for trying to set the school on fire But i guess that was just hopeful thinking.

That bad? she whispered.

That bad Applejack replied.

How come we aren't moving she asked in fact why isn't anyone moving she asked quietly.

Because the next person in his line of sight is bullied by him till he get's expelled again it's a terrible cycle.

He didn't try to set the school on fire Sunshine shimmer said.

Everyone looked at her.

What do you mean sugar cube applejack asked.

I mean The last time the person he bullied was was Flash and we were dating at the time So I... she hid even farther behind Applejack Framed him for almost setting the School on fire.

Everybody looked at her with wide eye's.

D-dose he k-know fluttershy stumbled.

She nodded I'm pretty sure he dose after all it was ME who asked to see him after school that day and it was ME Who called the police on him to report that he was trying to set the school on fire i knew because of his record no one would believe him But what surprised me is he didn't even try to clear his name he just let them take him to jail.

Pinkie Pie thought for a minute maybe he knew no one would believe him so he just kept his mouth shut Pinkie pie said.

That's possible Sugarcube but still doesn't mean he's not dangerous he's still done A LOT of things that hurt people that he WAS accountable for, the fire thing was just an early exploration for him.

Everybody nodded.

Discord looked there way and Pinkie pie could SEE each of her friends tense up.

He grind and started walking there way.

Oh no RUN Rainbow dash yelled.

All the girls knew if RAINBOW DASH the strongest person they knew said run you better do it.

Everybody ran except Pinkie pie who stood still Why you may ask because Pinkie Pie a usually cheerful girl is NEVER under this much pressure everyone was giving off negative energy and Pinkie Pie HATED negative energy she Starting feeling a little faint and didn't hear what rainbow dash had said before it was to late.

Well Hello He heard him say He had so much negative energy she couldn't hold herself up anymore then it all went black and the last thing she heard was her own heart beating in her chest.


End file.
